Damons Demon
by annablayze
Summary: a demom sweaps into town claming to beable to kill klaus. damon complels her. he falls for her. but its a love that shouted happen for reason that you'll have to read and find out. kind of new to this so please RATE rated M sex,torture,swearing.
1. Caroline

I zipped through the forest at superhuman speed. Easily avoiding trees and other obstacles in my way. I had a job to do. Kill Klaus. Elijah had contacted me only a few days before. If he failed I had to kill him. I had failed, I could feel it. But before his death he had sent me a txt with everything I needed to know. Now all I had to do was find the Salvatore house. I stopped at a local pub. As I walked in through the door I saw someone who was associated with the Salvatore's. I walked up to the blond and the black haired guy and tried my luck.

"Caroline Forbes?" I asked from behind her. She turned round so I had got the right girl.

"Yes, do I know you?" glancing at who I supposed was Tyler Lockwood, the werewolf.

"No, I'm a friend of Elijah's and I know you know him" I replied.

"He's dead" she replied.

"I know that as well" I replied with a small smile.

"Then what are you doing here" Tyler said coming to stand beside Caroline.

"I was Elijah's back up plan to kill Klaus if he failed" I smiled. They just looked at me in shock

I sat at the bar drinking shots I could see Caroline on the phone to her friends, no doubt talking about me. I couldn't here properly because the music in the bar was to dame loud. It was a Saturday nights. I turned round to face Caroline as he walked towards me.

"Ok my friends are coming to talk to you" she said with a small smile.

"You want to talk vampires here?" I said nodding towards all the humans. "Come and have a drink" I added pointing to a stool. She looked scare but she took it anyway.

"So who are you?" she asked me.

"My names Anna blaze I'm a demon that lives off vampires and werewolves but a promise not to hurt you or your friends" I added.

"I'm demon. You'll have to explain" she said to me confused.

"if I tell you everything can u tell your friends I hate repeating myself twice and I'm really tired" I said to her.

"Sure" she said with a smile.

"Fine, the only thing you really need to know it that I'm here to help and you can trust me. I can kill Klaus on a full moon" I said getting up and leaving.

(Caroline's pov)

3 minutes after Anna left the gang turned up. Damon and Alaric were leading with Stefan and Elena following behind.

"What happened" Stefan said worriedly

"What is she" Damon said ignoring Stefan. I turned to look at Damon and answered him.

"She left all ready but she already told me what to tell you" I said looking at everyone. "She said she was here to help and we could trust her. She also said she could kill Klaus on a full moon. She never told me how though. But I think it's got something to do with her living of vampires and werewolves and he's both" I added before anyone else could talk Alaric spoke.

"Isobel did research on demons, the books probably with all of the rest of her research, I'll get it, it could be helpful" he added.

"I don't trust her" said Damon "she's friends with Elijah who betrayed us" his tempter clear.

"I don't think she's like him. She seemed really nice. Like every other teenager" I said to him.

"Only one way to find out find her and ask her questions" Stefan said

"Stefan's right, but how did we find her" she said looking at everyone. They were all silent.


	2. Meeting Damon

I hadn't really thought about where I was going to sleep tonight. I wondered if Caroline would mind letting me stay at hers. Probably not. I had another idea, the boarding house; I could try my luck there. After all if they wanted Klaus dead then they would have to be extra nice to me. The boarding house wasn't hard to find. I walked right up to the door and nocked.

"Well hello mister tall dark and handsome" I said with a smile this had to be Damon Salvatore. He wasn't that tall it just sounded good. He was stunning. "Hi I'm Anna blaze I saw your friend Caroline earlier. Do you know were Klaus is I'm here to kill him" I added with a smile.

"No one knows where he is, so you're the demon" he gave me a look over. It had rained since I had left the girl and I was wet and muddy from running through the forest. "Can I trust you?" Damon said looking at me.

"Yes you can" I replied seriously. He nodded his head.

"Do demons have to be invited in, because if they do you're screwed" he said with a smirk.

"No they don't" I said with a smile. He stepped aside and let me in.

It was warm inside and the fire was going strong.

"I suppose you want to know how I'm going to kill Klaus" I said turning to face him.

"Yes how do you kill an immortal vampire" he said looking straight at me.

"No one's immortal Damon, there's a loop whole in ever species. Plus it's simple. I feed of vampires and werewolves. All I have to do is feed of him till I drain him dry. Then me and your witch friend bonnie but a seal on a coffin so he can't get out and I'm chopping of his head and pulling out his heart to make sure" I added with an evil smile.

"Why kill him on a full moon" he asked Caroline had spoken to him obviously.

"Because like a werewolf a full moon is when I am at my strongest. I added. He walked towards me shaking his head he looked confused.

"Why do I believe you?" he asked me.

"Because you know I'm telling the truth" I replied seriously.

(Damon's pov)

She was telling the truth I could usual tell if someone was telling. I couldn't help but notice how hot she was al well. Her eyes were bright blue and framed by long black eyelashes. Her hair was long and jet black and wavy looking. She was small but had curves in all the right places. She had big breasts, a small waist possible 23 inches and a nice bum and legs. She was soaked through her jeans and white top were muddy. She had been running very fast in the forest no doubt.

"You look like you could use a shower" I said to her. Her top was see through revelling her black lace bar and I couldn't help but smile.

"A shower would be good but I have to fin somewhere to stay first" she said with a small smile. I knew Elena was now rightful owner of the house but she was a forgiving person.

"There's 6 spare rooms here go choose one" I smiled and headed up the stairs. I waited till I heard water running until I phones Elena.

(Anna's pov)

The warm water felt nice running down my body. The heat gave me time to think. I needed to prove to everyone that I could be trusted. That I was a good girl really and I could kill Klaus. I stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel round myself when I heard a knock at the door. I walked over and pulled it open. Damon stood there smirking. I was confused.


	3. nightmare

I looked at Damon who was smirking.

"What" I asked him confused at why he was standing there.

"It just dawned on me that you have no cloths" he was right. Dame I was no unprepared. The shops didn't open till morning and the cloths I had were ripped and soaked through. I couldn't even go out in the sun. I was stuck in the house unless Caroline went shopping for me. I prayed she would I doubt Damon would agree to it. Anyway she seemed like a girl that liked to shop.

"Shit your right" I said to him.

"Lucky for you since I'm a bundle of favours today you can have one of my shirts" he said handing me a black shirt.

"That's kind of you, you come across as I guy who do kindness often" I said with a smile..

"I'm trying to turn over a new leaf" he replied with a smirk.

"Old habits die hard" I added looking at his dark smouldering looks. He smirked once more before leaving. I slipped into his shirt it smelt so good and slid into the nice comfortable bed. I was sleeping in no time.

(Damon's pov)

I sat down stair looking through the book on demons that Alaric had brought dropped of earlier. It was interesting that Isobel had met a demon only once they were supposed to be rare, rarer than werewolves. They were powerful like werewolves on the full moon. They couldn't walk in the sun like vampires, well normal vampires. I hadn't seen a ring or necklace on her meaning she was stuck here till nightfall. Demons were also supposed to be loyal but only to friends. I prayed she would be loyal to us I really didn't fancy pulling out her heart she was so beautiful. I continued reading what Isobel had found out until I heard her scream. I dropped the book and rushed up the stairs and into her room. She must have been having a nightmare because the door slamming ageist the wall woke her up. Like race horse spooked by a plastic bag she tried to run obviously startled. She tried to run but I snagged her and forced her back down onto the bed.

"hey Anna it's me your fine" I said to her. She seemed to calm down a little as she closed her eyes and flopped back down on the bed instead of trying to get away.

"I'm sorry I should have warned you" she said eyes still closed.

"Warned me about what that you scream in your sleep" I asked her.

"Basically. My past had a tendency to haunt me it gets worse when Klaus is in the area. At least I know he's still in the area" she added opening her eyes to look at me.

"Are you going to be all right" I asked her trying not to look at her cleavage and nice legs.

"Yeah, I'll move out tomorrow and find my own house so it doesn't bother anyone" she smiled. I slipped of the bed and headed for the door.

"I'll leave you to sleep" I added. I couldn't lie to myself, some part of me didn't really want her to leave.


	4. i dont do board

I woke up and fumbled around under my pillow for my mobile. It was 1pm in the afternoon. Another eight hours of sunlight, dame I hated summer, summer was for humans. I had lost my ring a week ago, meaning no more day walking. I was pretty sure it had come of when I had swum the English Channel. I had been spending a few days in London with some old friends. What was I supposed to do for eight hours? I had to find Damon and hope he had Caroline's number. I was going to send her shopping. I would get on my hand and knees and beg if I had to. I walked down the stair in Damon's shirt. No point in hiding he had seen me in it last night"

"Well good morning" Damon said with a smile. I accidently walked in a ray of sun and burned myself I jet a painful his escape my lips.

"It's not a good morning I'm trapped in this house, I can't go shopping for new cloths and I'll get bored. I don't do board" I said complaining like a child. "Do you have Caroline's number" I asked him.

"Sure why" he said looking at me.

"Well I need someone to buy me cloths I'm guessing you'll want your shirt back at some point" I said with a smile.

"I'll txt her and tell her to come here" Damon said pulling out his mobile.

(Damon's pov)

Caroline arrived five minutes later with bonnie she walked through the door and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" she said looking at me.

"Nothing Anna what's you" I said as Anna walked through the door.

"Hay I know you probably don't trust me but I need your help. As you can see I have no cloths" she said with a smile. "I really need you to go shopping for me please" she begged.

"Sure I suppose me and bonnie could do that" Caroline said with a smile.

"Great here are my credit card and the number" she said handing it to Caroline.

"Are you seriously giving me your credit card and number" carline asked. I quickly glanced at Anna.

"Yes I trust you" Anna said simply.

"Why can't you go" bonnie asked her. Anna's smile vanished.

"I lost my ring swimming the English Channel. So I can't go out during the day. Have fun, buy me hot stuff and buy yourself something if you like. Spend as much as you like because I need a full wardrobe. Bye" she said quickly shooting of back up the stairs.

(Anna's pov)

I went back down stairs later to find Damon lying on the couch with a glass of bourbon in his hand. I leaned over the back of the couch and looked at him.

"I'm so board" I said to him. I knew he couldn't help but I enjoyed being able to go outside whenever I felt like it. I want an indoor person. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Have a drink, alcohols over there" he said pointing to the table near me "and there's blood in the cellar "he added. I smiled at him.

"I don't drink human blood, makes me sick can't stand the stuff" I groaned "no blood for two weeks that sucks" Damon looked at me confused.

"Why two weeks" he said showing the slightest sign of worry.

"The hunger I am when I confront Klaus the better chance of killing him, could be pretty weak but point me in the right direction and he won't know what hit him" I said smiling as carline and bonnie walked through the door. Yes cloths it was about time.


End file.
